Limited Time Modes
Limited Time Modes are a type of game mode available in Fortnite: Battle Royale. They often add a unique twist to the default game mode. List of Limited Time Modes *50v50, in which there are 2 teams of 50. In 50v50 V2, 2 Battle Buses fly into the map, each carrying a team. The final circle is always shown at the start of the game. Stats are not recorded *Air Royale - A duos-only LTM where each duo have to ride a plane. Starting off with a common pistol, SMG, and burst assault rifle (including the plane’s turret), use the weapons to destroy other’s planes. Sky chests appear giving a guaranteed temporary change of plane weapon, and a possible upgrade of one of the weapons (pistol to deagle / SMG to minigun / burst assault rifle to infantry rifle), depending on the rarity it shows. Health and repair kits also appear, giving +1,000 plane heath, and +50 health and shield each. The players can respawn infinitely, but the planes can get destroyed 3 times. After the plane gets destroyed 3 times, the duo is eliminated. Touching the ground will make you die instantly. The storm will shrink during the first few phases. On the next few, the storm will move places. Near the endgame, the storm shrinks into a really small size as well as moving into another place. In the endgame, the storm covers the whole map. The storm won’t damage the players but it will damage the plane by 20 damage per second. *Barebones - LTM in which most of the GUI is removed *Blitz, a faster-paced version of Battle Royale. *Blitz Showdown, where the highest ranking players in their region that played the mode received 20,000 V-Bucks. In this mode, the Storm moves in a lot faster than in a normal Solo game, and the first circle is shown at the start of the game. More materials are also farmed. *Close Encounters, in which Shotguns, jetpacks, grapplers, and balloons spawn in the game. *Disco Domination, in there are 2 teams of 50. Winning by capturing and dancing 4 different dancing floors. Players respawn until the final minutes. When a player dies they only drop some of their loot which could be ammo or building materials. *Floor is Lava: Lava gradually rises from the lowest parts of the map. The lava can deal 20 damage by touching it. You get materials gradually in your inventory because when near the endgame, the lava will cover the map in its entirity. *Food Fight, a large team mode, with 16 players on each team, each team represents either Durr Burger or Tomato Head (Pizza Pit). The map is divided by a wall. Which displays a timer. The goal is to destroy the enemy's resturant mascot. Players have until the timer on the wall runs out, to scavenge and build defenses around their teams mascot. Players respawn indefinitely in this mode. The winner is decided by which ever team's mascot is still standing, after the other has been destroyed. In the Deep Fried variation, the Food Fight and The Floor is Lava LTMs are combined, thus, combining the all of the rules and additions (like constantly increasing materials in inventor). Plus, after destroying the enemy’s mascot, the players supporting the mascot can no longer respawn. The last team standing wins. You also get a grappler right from the start due to the rising lava *Fortnitemares, a game mode in which obelisks spawn monsters in a solo, duo, and squad *Getaway, in which squads open safes to find a jewel and one of its members must bring to four vans in the center of the storm (three from the get go, one near the end), giving the squads four chances to win. *Ground Game, Normal battle royale gameplay, but with the added twist of a material cap of 20, and lower ammo capacity. The lower material cap is to prevent build fights and to use the maps natural cover. *High Explosives and V2, in which there are only explosive weapons, like the RPG, Grenades, and Grenade Launchers (The Guided Missile was included in High Explosives V2). *Infinity Gauntlet, where one player can become Thanos, the main antagonist from Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame. And use many abilities against the other players. This mode was a promotional mode to promote Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame. Because of this, this mode has almost no chance of reappearing in the future. *Playground, which gives the player approximately four hours to battle, build, and loot along with 3 others. Playground has now become a standard part of the base gamemodes. *Score Royale, where score determines the winner opposed to the regular Battle Royale format. *Soaring Solos: Classic Battle Royale with gliders that can be re-deployed by pressing Jump when falling from large heights. *Solid Gold and V2, in which there are only Legendary drops. *Solo Showdown, where the highest ranking player in the world that played the mode will receive 50,000 V-Bucks. *Sneaky Silencer, in which suppressed weapons and Bushes spawn very frequently. *Sniper Shootout, in which only snipers and Revolvers are used to battle an enemy. In Sniper Shootout V2, the Crossbow and Hunting Rifle replaced the Revolver. In Sniper Shootout V3, the Crossbow was removed and the Scoped Assault Rifle and the Thermal Scoped Assault Rifle were added. *Steady Storm, where the storm does not stop until a team wins or the storm covers the map. *Team Terror, two teams battle 20v20 where Cube Monsters also join the fight. *Teams of 20, in which there are 5 teams of 20. In Teams of 20 V2, 5 Battle Buses fly into the map, each carrying a team. *Wild West, in which players have a limited selection of weapons and items related to the American Western society. *Slide, in this Game Mode your feet are always frozen and you have Unlimited Grappler ammo so you can go across places faster as well as an increased supply of all ammo. *One Shot, Where players have low gravity, and a base health of 50. No shields spawn in this mode. Only sniper weapons spawn, Which will one shot anyone who is hit by them due to the low base health which gives this mode its name. Balloons and grapplers spawn more commonly in this mode. The glider redeploy item does not spawn. *Sword Fight, in this LTM, the Infinity Blade can be found in chests (more than one player can have the Infinity Blade). All of the weapons are either Epic or Legendary. Category:Events fr:Modes temporaires